Kenzo
Amarante Kenzou :::[ Amaranth; Never fading flower. | Ken. 賢三 Wise. ] :Also known as Kenzo, Amarante is one of the less-known missing ninjas from the hidden Leaf village. :With eleven graduates NA, decide to improve her knowledge and skills by taking special ANBU training. :With fifteen she was nearly banished from Konoha after being found by her comrade's corpse and forbiden scroll almost open. :With twenty she was, once again, reported and finally banished after spreading fake rumours about her companionship with Orochimaru. Story : Introduced as silent, tomboy-type in her childhood; Kenzo was brought to world soon after her father was found dead while chasing Orochimaru along with his ANBU comrades. Seeing that Orochimaru's history and file was made of fear by other people in Konoha, she decide to improve self and join Black Ops in order to get closer to certain Sannin and have her revenge. After losing her chance to join ANBU, Kenzo was found by another teacher; who decide to help her by telling her about the certain scroll that could help. Being naive at her premature age, she sneaks one night and steal the forbiden scroll only to encounter her comrade. While trying to stop Kenzo, that same teacher from before appears to strike on her comrade; showing his mutilated body in front of her shocked figure; leaving into the night. Reported to Lord Hokage, she was saved once they've found him [ her teacher ] and Kenzo was sent back to her ANBU training. Bringing success to her ANBU career at the age of eighteen, Kenzo decide to work on her mission and find the snake Sannin. But her fate would bring different twist when she said she would look for him. Being surrounded with paranoid cowards who didn't give her peace, Kenzo sneaks out from the village - soon to be pronounced banished; for betrayal. She is still wearing her mask, keeping her word to father. And her ANBU sword that's less used thanks to her acrobatic skills. Facts Personality: Keeping her childish traits with often mad and stubborn 'do before you think' strategy, Kenzo is positive about her goals; sometimes energetic, sometimes serious - she's more of a follower than leader. Likes: She is fond of warm sake, hot pink [ amaranth ] color, cats [ Hence her mask ] and hot springs. Good weapons, intelligent conversation and smart guys also wake her interests. Dislikes: Annoying, cowards, paranoid, judgmental, negative etc etc... people who stand in her way, rain and pork ramen noodles. Jutsu During her ANBU days, Kenzo was curious about Genjutsu more than any other skill. Using her father's tehnique that was similar to Kabuto's Temple of Nirvana; she's making Quick Slumber Tehnique. :With this, she's giving an image of self dancing before her victim with small poppy-petals falling around. They'll put her victim to long slumber, awaken only with 'release' tehnique or forever put to sleep. Quote :"We live to serve each other. What we fail is to believe." :"Can you hear the wind whispering, it's your requiem." :"If you don't believe me, then why did you follow me so far?" Category:Characters Category:ANBU Category: Missing-nin Category:Leaf Ninja